My Obsession
by S.Hardy
Summary: On peut être aussi fort que l'ont veut, il y a des choses qui nous dépassent. Roy Mustang et Edward Elric en feront l'expérience.


Bonjour tout le monde, comment allez vous?

Me revoici pour une fanfic sur FMA. Une nouvelle fois oui. La dernière avait un ton assez léger, comme la plupart de mes fics. Cette fois ci je vais tenter de faire quelque chose d'un petit peu plus sérieux, sans pour autant tomber dans le mélodramatique. On va essayer hein!  
Bon, par contre, je n'ai pas de bêta lectrice/lecteur, donc, désolée si quelques fautes se sont glissées dans mes écrits. Si d'ailleurs quelqu'un est intéressé par ce rôle je suis ouverte aux propositions. Le bureau des candidatures est ouvert !

Comme d'habitude, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter pour vous écrire cette humble fanfic que voici.

* * *

My Obsession

* * *

Il était 23 heures passées.

La ville de Central était devenue calme, se remettant de ses activités de la journée. Dans quelques endroits encore, il y avait de l'animation. Dans les bars ou à la sortie des restaurants par exemple. Que ce soit les amis qui sortaient pour se détendre ou les couples pour passer du temps entre eux, la ville était encore un peu éveillée. Tous ses habitants ne dormaient pas encore.

C'était également le cas de Roy Mustang.

Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas.

Il n'était pas sorti ce soir là. Resté chez lui, dans le calme de son appartement, il ne pouvait trouver le sommeil. L'alchimiste était assis au bord de son lit, dans la pénombre. Seule la lumière de la rue éclairait faiblement la pièce. Le visage dans les mains, il tentait vainement de se calmer.

Avec application, il tentait de respirer le plus calmement possible. Il inspirait lentement, retenait sa respiration un bref instant avant d'expirer longuement. Et il recommençait. Encore et encore. Mais ça ne suffisait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à se calmer ainsi. Pourtant, il y mettait du sien.

Ses mains délaissèrent son visage pour se poser sur ses genoux. Son dos se raidit et il adopta une posture plus droite. Ses yeux étaient fermés. Et il faisait son possible pour garder une expression calme. Ou neutre. Il continuait de respirer calmement, de ne penser qu'à cet exercice pourtant simple. Il se concentrait sur sa respiration, et tentait de faire le vide dans son esprit.

Il était fatigué, souhaitait dormir, et n'avait pas envie de ces pensées parasites. Alors essayer la méditation était pour Roy le seul moyen à l'heure actuelle de se calmer. Il tentait ainsi de balayer ses tourments. Mais c'était trop difficile.

Désespéré, Roy ouvrit brusquement les yeux et sa respiration n'eut plus rien de régulier. Lui qui d'habitude était si fort, se retrouvait surpassé par quelque chose qu'il n'avait pu prévoir. Les sourcils froncés, il balaya sa chambre du regard, cherchant quelque chose qui pourrait l'occuper, lui changer les idées, et pourtant … Il baissa les yeux vers son entrejambe, déformé par un désir dont il ne voulait pas. Cette vue l'exaspéra. Il sentit des larmes de rage et d'incompréhension lui monter aux yeux.

« Putain … »

Roy laissa de nouveau son visage se perdre dans ses mains, dans un soupir d'exaspération. Et de dépit. Il n'y arrivait pas. Il faisait tout son possible pour penser à autre chose, mais il n'y arrivait pas. A chaque fois, son image revenait devant ses yeux. Lorsqu'il pensait avoir réussi à le chasser de son esprit, il revenait. Encore et toujours. Plus il le repoussait, plus fortement il revenait.

« Pourquoi lui ? »

Roy avait dit cette phrase dans un murmure, passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs. Encore un peu et il s'en serait arraché. Il ignorait quoi faire. Il aurait aimé demander de l'aide, mais à qui ?

Il était perdu.

Le brun était face à une situation dans laquelle il n'aurait jamais cru être un jour. Et il aurait préféré tout, mais pas ça. Pas _lui_.

Les mains tremblantes, malgré lui, il releva la tête et fixa un point invisible dans sa chambre. Il se demanda alors si quelqu'un pouvait l'aider. Mais qui ? Qui pourrait même comprendre ce qui lui arrivait ? Lui même ne comprenait plus rien. Il ne savait plus. Il ignorait quoi faire face à ça … Et puis même, il ne s'imaginait pas dire à son plus proche ami, qu'il voyait comme un frère, la tourmente dans laquelle il était. D'ailleurs il ne savait pas s'il pouvait parler de ça à qui que ce soit. Il avait trop honte.

L'alchimiste de Flammes ferma les yeux, et, dépité, murmura le prénom de la cause de son tourment :

« Edward … »

Si Roy n'arrivait pas à dormir ce soir-là, c'était de la faute d'Edward Elric.

Tout était de sa faute. Lui et lui seul. Roy n'y était pour rien.

Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il le désirait ardemment. Il n'avait rien demandé après tout. Jamais de la vie il n'aurait souhaité éprouver du désir envers lui, envers cet homme bien trop jeune pour lui. Jamais ! Hélas … Il ne pouvait nier l'évidence. Il avait suffi qu'il prononce le nom de l'alchimiste de métal pour qu'une vague de chaleur ne prenne possession de lui.

Se mordant les lèvres, Roy se traita de malade mental.

C'était quoi cette nouvelle lubie que d'éprouver du désir … de un, pour un homme. De deux, pour un jeune homme. De trois pour un jeune homme mineur … De quatre, pour Edward. Pour Edward ! Non mais quelle idée !

Lui, Roy, n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de coucher avec Edward !

C'était la meilleure ! Et sincèrement, ça ne le faisait pas rire. Pas du tout. Il aurait tout donné pour désirer quelqu'un d'autre. Même Riza, sa chère amie et confidente depuis des années. Mais pas Edward. Surtout pas lui. S'il y avait bien une personne qu'il n'aurait jamais, c'était lui. Et pourtant, à l'heure actuelle il aurait payé cher pour que ce soit le cas.

Il ne pouvait dire le contraire. Edward avait toujours énormément compté pour lui. Jamais il ne se serait donné autant de mal pour quelqu'un qui lui importait peu. Sauf que jusqu'à aujourd'hui il avait naïvement pensé que la raison de toute cette attention était seulement due au jeune âge de l'alchimiste. Qu'il réveillait en lui un côté grand frère, un pseudo instinct paternel, une connerie du genre. C'était aujourd'hui même qu'il avait compris à quel point Edward était important. Nécessaire.

Il avait besoin de lui à un point telque ça en devenait douloureux.

Parce qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à révéler cela à Edward. Hors de question. Le jeune homme avait trop d'ennuis, il ne voulait pas qu'en plus de ça, il se trouve avec un vieux pervers qui bande rien qu'en prononçant son nom. Il n'imaginait que trop bien quelle serait sa réaction. A quel point il aurait peur. Et l'éloigner de lui était bien la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait.

Alors, il se tairait. Il ne dirait mot. Et peut importe combien ça pouvait le rendre triste.

Se laissant tomber en arrière sur son matelas, Roy se demanda encore une fois à voix haute :

« Comment est ce que ça a pu arriver ? »

Et malgré lui, il se remémora sa journée.

[…]

Ce jeudi fut un jour comme un autre.

La vie poursuivait son cours à Central, et également au sein de l'armée d'alchimistes. La veille, Edward Elric était rentré bien amoché de sa dernière mission. Un imprévu. Un immeuble qui s'écroule. Sur lui. Il avait alors été rapatrié durant la nuit et admis à l'hôpital.  
Et comme à son habitude, Roy était allé le voir, ce dès les premières heures de visites, avant de se rendre au boulot.

Il avait toqué à la porte puis était entré. Il avait découvert le jeune homme allongé dans son lit de malade, des bandages un peu partout, les yeux fermés. Edward était juste en train de dormir.

Bon. Sur ce, Roy s'était dit qu'il n'allait pas faire encore trente six aller-retour. Alors il avait pris un siège et avait attendu que Sir Elric daigne se réveiller. Il avait alors observé le jeune homme endormi, faute d'avoir une autre activité à disposition. Finalement, il était bien plus supportable quand il pionçait celui-là ! Mais bon, il disait ça, il préférait tout de même le savoir en bonne santé. Enfin en bon état. Pas avec tous ces bandages et surtout pas dans cet hôpital. D'ailleurs il s'y trouvait un peu trop souvent à son goût. Le voir allongé ainsi lui avait rappelé qu'il était bien jeune. Qu'il n'avait que seize ans. Tout juste seize ans. Trop jeune pour ça.

Il n'était pas resté longtemps seul. Peu de temps après, il avait entendu quelqu'un toquer à la porte. S'étant dit que ce n'était pas à lui de répondre, il ne le fit pas. La personne était entrée tout de même. Décrochant son regard d'Ed, reconnu alors l'amie d'enfance et mécanicienne de celui-ci.

« Oh, Colonel Mustang ? Fit la jeune fille, visiblement surprise.

- Mademoiselle Rockbell, vous êtes plutôt matinale, la salua Roy.

- Quand j'ai appris ce qui était arrivé à Ed, j'ai tout de suite accouru, expliqua t-elle.

- Ça peut se comprendre. »

Et puis, à tous les coups, ses membres métalliques avaient besoin d'un coup de neuf, elle avait dû prendre une avance certaine quand à un futur coup de fil que lui aurait passé Edward. Puis elle avait pris place dans un siège à son tour, attendant également le réveil du FullMetal. Elle l'avait regardé un instant, puis, avait soupiré. Roy ne pouvait dire si c'était de soulagement ou de fatigue. Ensuite elle avait relevé son regard vers le brun :

« Vous êtes la depuis longtemps ?

- Cinq minutes tout au plus. J'espérais pouvoir lui parler avant d'aller travailler, mais je crois que j'aurais un peu de retard aujourd'hui.

- Il paraît qu'un immeuble s'est effondré sur lui …

- C'est ce qu'on m'a dit également, et ce qu'Alphonse a confirmé.

- Vos gueules …. »

Fit la voix pâteuse d'Edward. Les deux personnes autour de lui eurent un léger sursaut avant de le regarder. Le jeune homme avait ouvert les yeux difficilement, et après les avoir frottés, les regardaient fixement à tour de rôle. Il ne s'attendait pas trop à les voir de si tôt.

« Winry ? Colonel ? Tout ça pour moi? Et bien je suis … AIE ! Mais ça fait mal ! »

Ed s'était pris un coup sur la tête de la part de la jeune femme, surprenant également Roy. Celle-ci avait l'air plus que furax. Edward se tenait la tête en la regardant :

« Qu'est ce qui te prends ?

- Ce qui me prends ? Il me prends que tu a ENCORE faillit y passer Ed ! Non mais tu te rends compte ?  
Tu réalises … à quel point … à quel point … ça m'effraye ….

- Oh non Winry … je... »

Roy ne pu qu'observer Winry baisser la tête pour sécher les larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux, et Edward tenter de la consoler du mieux qu'il pouvait. Ce spectacle l'avait légèrement désolé. Il pouvait imaginer la peur qu'avait eu la jeune fille. Une de plus au compteur. Et le brun ne pouvait que penser que ce ne serait pas la dernière.

« Je suis désolée Ed … j'ai eu juste vraiment peur.

- Non, c'est moi, j'aurais du faire attention. »

Winry lui adressait un sourire doux, avant de, timidement, prendre sa main dans la sienne, pendant qu'Edward soutenait le regard de la demoiselle.

Mal à l'aise sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, Roy avait choisit de s'éclaircir la gorge, histoire de leur signaler sa présence. Il n'était pas la pour leur tenir la chandelle non plus. Si Winry ne lâchait pas Edward, celui-ci avait tourné la tête vers lui.

« Ça m'étonne aussi de vous voir la Colonel.

- Ne prends pas ça pour un acte de bonté, fit Roy d'une voix un peu trop sèche à son goût. Je voulais juste prendre de tes nouvelles.

- Ah … fit Ed d'un air étrange. Bah, je suis toujours en vie.

- Tant mieux, ça m'aurait ennuyé de perdre l'un de mes meilleurs alchimistes.

- Vous inquiétez pas pour ça, je ne compte pas crever de si tôt.

- Bonne nouvelle. Sur ce, je vais vous laisser. Bonne journée, Winry et … rétablis-toi bien Edward.

- A plus !

- Au revoir. »

Sur ces paroles, Roy était sortit de la pièce qu'il avait fermé derrière lui. Il devait l'avouer, il ne se sentait pas très très bien. Il secouait la tête, puis avait pris la direction de la sortie. Edward allait bien, tant mieux. C'est pour ça qu'il était venu. Pourtant, une image lui revenait en tête. Winry prenant la main du blond, et lui souriant tendrement. Non, amoureusement.

Une nouvelle fois, Roy s'était forcé à penser à autre chose. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait nier le fait qu'il sentait un certain énervement monter en lui. D'autant plus que cette image ne le lâchait pas, comme une pensée parasite.

En sortant de cet endroit, il s'était dit que l'air frais allait lui faire du bien. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait de s'énerver si subitement ? Et pourquoi ? Parce qu'une fille de l'âge d'Edward était proche de lui ? Hein ? C'était vraiment pour ça ? C'était d'un ridicule …

Marchant en direction du boulot, Roy s'était concentré pour chasser ces idées idiotes de sa tête. C'est pas comme si il allait être mécontent du fait que son petit protégé avait à ses cotés une jolie fille de son âge, amoureuse de lui. Ce serait stupide ! Avec la vie qu'il menait, Ed avait bien droit d'un peu de réconfort aussi. Roy était bien mal placé pour conseiller à quelqu'un de ne pas aller voir une femme, la séduire. Et encore, Roy était un amoureux de la gente féminine, sans pour autant s'attacher à une en particulier. La, c'était autre chose, le début d'un flirt, d'une histoire d'amour peut être. C'était quelque chose de super, dont il devrait se réjouir.

_Oui, alors pourquoi le fait de repenser à ce geste, m'énerve au plus haut point ?_

Bonne question. C'est pas comme si cette fille était méchante ou nuisible. Elle semblait bien dans sa tête, intelligente, débrouillarde et jolie pour son âge. Elle et Edward formeraient un parfait petit couple et feraient plein de bébés blonds. Merveilleux !

En fait, si.

Cette fille était nuisible.

C'était peut être injustement cruel envers son égard puisqu'elle ne lui avait jamais causé de tord, mais Roy ne pouvait pas dire le contraire. L'idée d'un couple Edward – Winry, l'écœurait au plus haut point. Non pas qu'il n'iraient pas ensemble ( au contraire ), mais que Roy n'avait sincèrement aucune envie de les voir se mettre en couple.

Réalisant ce à quoi il était en train de penser, l'alchimiste se traita d'abruti. Non, mais sérieusement, il n'avait pas son mot à dire la dessus ! C'était la vie privée d'Edward, ça ne le regardait pas. Pas du tout. Si il trouvait l'amour, ce serait magnifique n'est ce pas ? Tout le monde dirait qu'avec tout ce que le blond avait vécu, vivait et vivra encore, c'était tout le mal qu'on pouvait lui souhaiter. Et bien non. Ce n'était pas du tout au goût de Roy. Absolument pas. C'était peut être très égoïste mais il ne pouvait approuver cette idée. Pour être franc, s'il avait son mot à dire ce serait non. Enfin jusqu'à preuve du contraire, son avis importait peu.

_Oui, mais pourquoi l'idée de les voir ensemble m'exaspère à ce point ?_

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas qu'Ed ne sorte avec elle ? Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas qu'il l'embrasse elle ? Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas qu'il ne fasse l'amour avec elle ? Pourquoi est ce que l'idée qu'ils soient ensembles lui donne envie d'incendier toute la ville ?

Pourquoi ce serait-elle d'abord ?

Voilà la vraie question. Pourquoi Winry ? Qu'avait elle de plus que quelqu'un d'autre ? Hein ? Franchement, avait elle au moins quelque chose en plus qui puisse faire qu'Ed la choisisse elle et pas quelqu'un d'autre ? Parce qu'à part avoir un joli visage et savoir bidouiller le bras et la jambe d'Edward, Roy ne lui connaissait pas d'autres points positifs. Du moins pas dans son état.

Mais sérieusement … Pourquoi celle-ci ? Et pourquoi … Et pourquoi ce ne serait pas lui hein ?

Pourquoi pas Roy ?

_C'est vrai après tout, pourquoi pas moi ? …. Minute. Je viens vraiment de penser ça ?_

Oui, il venait de le penser. Mais quand on réfléchit un peu plus, il n'y avait pas de raison que ce soit Winry plus que lui. Lui aussi était un bon candidat, même meilleur ! Y'avait pas de raison après tout. Pourquoi elle aurait droit de l'embrasser et pas lui ?

Il s'était brièvement demandé quel effet ça lui ferait de l'embrasser. Est ce que le jeune homme serait timide, ou bien est ce qu'il y répondrait ? En avait-il déjà fait l'expérience, ou bien est ce que Roy avait la possibilité de lui ravir son premier baiser ? Et son corps ? Quel effet ça lui ferait de sentir le corps du jeune homme contre lui ? Répondrait-il à ses caresses ? Est ce qu'il rougirait lorsque ses doigts glisseront sur son corps ? Se laisserait-il aller dans ses bras ?

Et … comment ce serait s'il lui faisait l'amour ?

A cette idée, Roy s'était stoppé net.

Il avait comprit pourquoi l'idée que Winry et Edward forment un couple lui était insupportable.

En fait, il était jaloux.

Edward, il le voulait.

Secoué, Roy s'était appuyé sur le premier arbre venu. Il ne faisait pas attention aux gens autour de lui. Eux non plus n'y prêtaient pas attention. Personne ne pouvait savoir ce qui se passait dans sa tête à ce moment de tout de façon. Et c'était mieux ainsi. Puisque lui même ne comprenait pas totalement ce qui s'y passait à l'heure actuelle …

L'alchimiste de flammes respirait profondément, et mit un temps avant d'assimiler l'information.

_Moi ? Vouloir Edward ? Pour moi seul ? Non mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?_

Il l'ignorait. Comment ça pouvait arriver ? Et puis, depuis quand ? Parce que vous n'allez pas lui faire croire que c'était ce petit incident de rien du tout qui avait réveillé en lui un désir soudain et mal placé envers Edward.

Parce que c'était bien vrai, Roy se devait de voir la vérité en face, il n'aurait pas dit non si ça avait été lui qui lui avait tenu la main. Il ne lui aurait sûrement pas offert un regard amoureux comme Winry. Mais il aurait bien eu envie de rester auprès d'Edward.

Un café, Roy avait besoin de café. Il avait quitté son arbre pour se diriger vers le premier salon de thé venu, s'y poser et demander la boisson. Il avait besoin de réfléchir la. Et puis il avait encore un peu de temps avant de se rendre au boulot … Enfin presque. Lorsque la serveuse lui apporta sa commande, il la remercia, tout en se demandant pourquoi il n'aurait pas pu jeter son dévolu sur une fille comme elle ?

En y réfléchissant, Roy ne savait pas depuis quand cette attirance était la. Peut être depuis un moment maintenant. Il est vrai qu'Edward avait toujours beaucoup compté pour lui. Mais jusqu'à maintenant, il pensait plutôt qu'il comptait en tant qu'ami, que protégé, quelque chose comme ça. Sa fierté personnelle en quelque sorte. Mais jamais plus loin que ça ! Alors depuis quand ?

Bon, il avouait que de temps en temps, il se laissait aller à regarder la longue chevelure d'Edward. Mais jamais sans arrière pensées. Aucune. Et puis, il lui arrivait de le regarder sans raison aucune. Mais ça s'arrêtait toujours la, ça n'allait jamais plus loin. C'était généralement pour s'assurer qu'il était la, qu'il allait bien. Était-ce les premiers signes ? Un truc comme ça ? Est ce que son cerveau avait tenté de le prévenir ainsi ? Genre : hé Roy, tu te demandes pas pourquoi tu te met à le mater plus que de raison ? Et bien non. Il ne s'était jamais posé la question. Il s'en foutait jadis. Des excuses, s'il en voulait, il en avait à la pelle.

Enfin, jadis. Maintenant, il sentait qu'il était mal. Parce que de repenser encore une fois à ce qui s'était passé à l'hôpital l'énervait encore plus. Parce qu'il savait pourquoi ça l'énervait. Donc, ça l'effrayait en plus. Autant dire qu'il était dans un état d'esprit relativement discutable pour aller travailler. Complètement perdu, il ignorait comment réagir à tout cela. Jamais Roy n'aurait imaginé se trouver dans une telle situation. Pas même avec un taux d'alcoolémie un peu trop élevé.

Il était sûr qu'en tout cas, il avait intérêt à garder ça pour lui, et lui seul. Hors de question d'en discuter. Qui pourrait comprendre ? Était ce même compréhensible ?

Il avait fermé les yeux en buvant son café. La seule question qui résonnait dans sa tête était :

_Pourquoi ?_

[…]

Pourquoi ?

Allongé sur son lit, Roy n'avait pas trouvé la réponse à sa question.

« Bon … résumons calmement, fit Roy à haute voix. J'ai le béguin, et ce depuis un moment à mon insu, pour un … _gosse_ de seize ans. Un gosse de seize ans qui est mon subalterne. Et qui est … un homme. Merveilleux ! Alors la, je pouvais pas faire mieux... »

Roy soupira longuement. Dit à haute voix, c'était encore pire. Franchement qu'avait il fait pour mériter ça ? Et puis pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe sur Edward ? Ça n'aurait pas pu être une femme ? Hein ? Une femme tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale ? Et bien non ! Bien entendu il fallait que ce soit sur la personne la plus inaccessible pour lui. Et l'alchimiste de flammes ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il n'avait plus éprouvé un tel désir pour quelqu'un.

Enfin, le problème majeur dans cette histoire n'était pas qu'Edward était un homme. Ce détail surprenait juste pas mal Roy, mais rien de plus. Le gros soucis était justement qu'Edward était Edward. Il était persuadé que s'il avait été une femme, il aurait été dans le même problème. Une forte attirance pour un subalterne. Le fait qu'il soit un homme n'était que la cerise sur le gâteau.

Roy se posa également une question, qu'il n'aurait jamais cru se poser un jour :

_Est ce que je serais pas, par le plus grand des hasards. … tombé amoureux ?_

Cette idée le répugna profondément. Lui ? Amoureux ? A la bonne heure... Et puis, tout ce qu'il éprouvait pour l'instant, c'était du désir et rien d'autre. Déjà tenter d'accepter les faits était plus que pénible, alors en rajouter une couche, non merci. Une chose à la fois.

Malgré lui, il s'imaginait qu'Edward était la, près de lui. Sur son lit. Ses pensées s'égarèrent, pendant que dans son esprit se formait l'image de leurs deux corps ne faisant plus qu'un. Ce serait bestial. Sauvage. Il ferait découvrir à Edward tout le plaisir que l'on peut prendre dans les bras de quelqu'un. Il continuait d'imaginer le corps nu, allongé sous le sien, sa voix n'étant plus que cris de plaisirs. Instinctivement, sa main se porta à son entrejambe toujours parfaitement réveillée. Roy, s'imaginant lui et le jeune homme en train de s'envoyer en l'air, commença alors à se caresser, pas réellement conscient de ce qu'il faisait alors.

Dans un dernier élan de lucidité, il ouvrit brutalement les yeux et cessa tout.

_Mais dans quelle merde je me suis encore fourré …. _

Roy se leva et alla se dévêtir. Il entra dans sa salle de bains, puis ouvrit l'eau. Une eau froide pour lui remettre les idées en place. Il n'allait pas bien. Vraiment pas. Il posa ses mains contre la paroi de douche tandis que l'eau froide coulait le long de son corps brûlant. C'était peut être brutal comme solution, mais Roy ne voyait plus quoi faire d'autre.

Sincèrement, il préférait se couper une main plutôt que de causer du tord à Edward. Peut être disait-il ça sous l'influence de ce désir, mais il ne voulait pas lui imposer ça. Pas à lui. Non, il ne se voyait pas se jeter sur Ed et lui faire subir ses pulsions. Roy imaginait sans peine que personne ne souhaitait ça, qu'un type qui aurait l'âge d'être votre père vous sauter dessus...

Et puis, de tout de façon, hors de question de réaliser ce soudain fantasme. Ce serait une terrible erreur. Peut être que sur le coup il serait heureux, dans l'optique ou une telle chose soit possible. Mais après ce serait pire encore. Sûrement. Alors il ne pouvait que garder pour lui cette passion soudaine pour Edward.

Mais bon … Il se retrouvait coincé dans une situation qu'il n'avait pas prévu. Qu'il n'aurait jamais pu prévoir. Roy ne pouvait qu'espérer que ce ne soit qu'une lubie passagère. En attendant ...

_Edward … si tu savais à quel point tu m'obsède … _

* * *

Et voila pour ce premier chapitre, en espérant que ça vous ait plu!


End file.
